Managing and troubleshooting an enterprise product (which usually comprises a large number of loosely coupled systems) is very crucial and essential for the owner of the product. This emphasizes the need of having tools that aid in troubleshooting. Prior art systems do not provide a service engineer with a systematic way of troubleshooting problems. To arrive at a root cause of the problem, the service engineer may need to go through a number of log files, and manually check various states of the system. One of the main tasks that he does in this regard is to check the configuration of various components of the system and see if there are any changes. It is extremely cumbersome and time consuming to do this manually for enterprise failures. Hence there exists a need to simplify this process and automate it.